In the space
by Elmund9
Summary: Su padre una vez había dicho que el futuro estaba en el espacio. Kara jamás estuvo seguro de ello y lo único que quería era volar.


In the space

Kara tenía diez años la primera vez que escuchó sobre los temblores en el planeta madre, Krypton. Ella vivía en una de las tantas colonias dentro del sistema, lo que hacía que las noticias llegarán con diferencia de varias horas.

La proyección del cristal mostraba a la Gran Cónsul, la representante del Supremo Consejo de Krypton. La mujer tenía una piel oscura y su cabello rizado era tan corto que parecía pegarse a su cráneo, su tono de voz era solemne mientras informaba que dos edificios habían caído, dejando cientos de heridos y cincuenta muertes confirmadas, además de varios daños en las estructuras.

—Las construcciones en Tadur tienen una ingeniería decente — la madre de Kara comentó despues de la comunicación — sé que estaban en el epicentro, sin embargo, la destrucción , eso no debió pasar.

—La naturaleza aún es más poderosa que el hombre— el padre de Kara contestó con estoicismo, luego miró a Kara sentada en su sillón móvil, apreciando a su hija como si fuera parte de una nueva fórmula —¿Iras de nuevo a jugar con tu intelecto?

—Aprender a volar no es "jugar" — Kara sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse — Es una actividad que fortalece la mente.

—Tenemos poder intelectual suficiente para desarrollar tecnología espacial, si más mentes trabajarán unidas podríamos interactuar con otras galaxias o realidades en menos de cinco años.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con la zona fantasma. Tú mismo dijiste que era un lugar donde el cuerpo desaparece y la mente se destruye.

—No dije eso. No mientas, Kara — por un segundo, el hombre parecía a punto de querer hablar sobre las especificaciones técnicas de la realidad conocida como "zona fantasma", sin embargo ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro — Estamos hablando de algo mayor, de una forma fácil y segura de viajar fuera de nuestro sistema.

Kara observó la cara cuadrada de su padre, desde su mentón partido a un mechón negro que se alzaba sobre todos los demás. Un hombre completamente distinto a su madre, de cara fina y cabello lacio rubio. Ambos habían sido elegidos para participar en la tercera colonización del planeta Lataro veinte años atrás, y desde que se conocieron en la nave de ida se habían enamorado uno del otro.

Aunque tenían poco de común.

La madre de Kara era más abierta a usa el "poder intelectual" para actividades físicas, como volar o correr más rápido de lo que los músculos permitían. Había toda una ciencia detrás de todas esas habilidades aunque el cuerpo de académicos no era tan proliferó o extenso como la de los viajes espaciales, terraformación, metalúrgica, estudio de cristales o viaje interdimensional.

A Kara le importaba poco la ciencia o los nuevos descubrimientos, incluso la guerra eterna entre Kandur y Lagmar le entretenía más, quizá porque era algo que pasaba en Krypton y jamás les afectaría a las autosuficientes colonias mientras la gran metrópoli de Gran Zaldur siguiera en pie.

Krypton para ella era lejano, un lugar con una estratósfera pesada, llena de interferencia que prohibía vuelos altos o la creación de una red satelital tan eficiente como la de Lataro. Y sin embargo, sus padres siempre adquirían un brillo en sus ojos al hablar del lugar. Las personas que habían nacido o viajado a Krypton, todas lo reconocían el planeta rojizo como el verdadero hogar.

—Es como cuando sientes el aura de los demás.

Zaza, la amiga de Kara, estaba flotando junto a ella, a pocos centímetros del piso. Era más fácil volar cerca del suelo, aunque los adultos con mayor fuerza muscular y años de entrenamiento podían moverse a sus anchas kilómetros por arriba de los demás. La madre de Zaza investigaba como conseguir que la mayoría pudiera lograr eso con menor entrenamiento y mayor ingeniería genética.

—¿El aura?

Kara sabía que era el aura, similar a leer pensamientos pero menos íntimo. Decían que las mujeres eran más buenas en ello mientras que los hombres podían tirar rayos por los ojos con mayor facilidad. Era injusto para Kara.

—Sí, no solo de quienes están cerca de ti, si no de todos, Kara. Era como si todos en el mundo.. estuviéramos conectados —Zaza acomodó un mechón castaño detrás de su oreja y después miró a Kara con sus enormes ojos verdes (que a la luz del sol rojo se veían cafés) — Cuando sea grande me iré a vivir a Krypton.

—¿No has escuchado Zaza? ¡El futuro es el espacio! Y aquí estamos, lejos del planeta de nuestros padres iluminadas por el mismo sol rojo.

Zaza miro hacía las nubes, apreciando las tonalidades que se mostraban a su alrededor.

—¿Siempre habrá sido rojo? La mayoría del tiempo buscamos crear luz blanca o amarilla para nuestros hogares, siento que nos agrada más, sin embargo, ¿no deberíamos estar más acostumbrados al rojo?

—No sé. Voy a intentar volar un poco, y muy alto.

* * *

El cielo era azul. Un día quizá, el sol de Krypton había sido igual, Kara recordaba haber hablado de ello antes, en algún momento perdido en el espacio.

En la Tierra, ella era poderosa y la energía en sus músculos le permitía volar y lanzar rayos sin el esfuerzo o entrenamiento requerido. Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

Se elevó por los aires y llego al espacio con una facilidad que hubiera hecho a su padre brincar de alegría por las posibilidades. Ahí, en la fría estratósfera, los ojos de Kara buscaron un sol rojo que ya no existía.

No pudo soportar el solitario espacio un segundo más y volvió a la Tierra, llena de personas bañadas bajo un sol amarillo con tantos sueños e ilusiones que eran inmensurables. Sin embargo, aunque caminara entre ellos, algo faltaba.

Sus mentes eran distintas, posiblemente sus auras estaban en otra frecuencia que la de Kara. Únicamente Ka-El era su única conexión con el extraño mundo lleno de personas que se parecían a ella pero no eran kriptonianos.

Si todo era un sueño, ella ansiaba despertar en casa.

Su padre siempre dijo que el futuro estaba en el espacio, pero al estar ella volando sola, como un escombro desprendido, descubrió que lo que yacía en el espacio era su pasado.


End file.
